Episodes
SPOILERS AHEAD, IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AN EPISODE YET I RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS. Episode 1 5 Contestants, Apple, Windows, Bean bag, Lip Balm, and Backpack arrive on a ship. the host, Laptop, introduces the others : Toppat, Bed, Video Game, and Xbox. Backpack, Windows, and Xbox all form an alliance. Apple and Toppat become friends, too. Laptop announces the challenge : He hid clues and ingredients to make smores. The contestants go into the forest to start searching. Bed and Bean bag find a TON of hersheys, but Bed eats them all, so they leave empty handed. Backpack, Xbox, and Windows find a lot of good stuff, but Windows gets bit by a Tarantula and Xbox takes him to the nurse, leaving Backpack alone in the middle of the woods. Backpack bumps into Video Game, who tricks Backpack into giving up his marshmallows he had. Right after Backpack thinks hes safe, Apple and Toppat steal a laser gun and try to shoot it at Backpack so he'd hand over ingredients to them. Mirror, a new contestant, jumps out of nowhere and reflected the bullet right at Apple. All the contestants head back to be judged. Video Game looked like he had a perfect smore, but he had marshmallows in it, which apparently Laptop hates. Mirror, Bed, and Bean bag all were empty handed so they lost. The winners were Lip Balm and Backpack. Episode 2 This script is unfinished, so huge spoilers and major story changes might happen once we start animating the episode. Backpack goes up to Xbox, whos waiting by the nurse's door, how Windows is doing (since he got bit by a Tarantula in the last episode). Xbox doesn't know because she hasn't been let in, so Backpack decides to knock. He goes inside. -elimination scene plays for whoever gets eliminated- Laptop is going to start the challenge even though Backpack and Windows are nowhere to be seen. The challenge is to perform a Talent show. Xbox gets really shy during her performance, which is doing parkour. She starts performing, then Backpack is seen ontop of the ceiling, even though Xbox doesn't see him. Xbox is about to swing on a tall rope, and when she does, Backpack pulls out scissors and cuts the rope. Xbox falls to the ground unconscious, even though Toppat was right under her and tried to catch her. When Lip Balm gets up to help out Xbox, she tries turning Xbox on, but instead of a green ring around the power button signalling she turned on correctly, a red ring turns on indicating it turned on incorrectly. Toppat asks who the heck would cut the rope, then Backpack jumps onto stage. Backpack says "Now its time for my performance, heh heh." Apple screams "OH MY GOSH BACKPACKS BACK!" Somehow Backpack rigged the whole stage without Laptop knowing, because machine guns and such come out of the ground and start killing everyone (Backpack turned evil if you haven't noticed yet). Everyone either dies or escapes, and Bean bag and Bed are the last survivors. Bean Bag pulls out coffee and tells Bed to take it before he dies. Bean Bag dies right after Bed takes it. A ton of chainsaws and flamethrowers are closing in on Bed, but he drinks the coffee and somehow kicks everything, even the chainshaws, in the face, and Bed is unharmed. Bed knocks Backpack unconcious. (This is the unfinished part of the story, we dont know what happens in this part.